The Break Up Game
by empatheticsympatheticpathetic
Summary: Better than your ex, better than your next. Whoever gets to move on first wins the the game. AxC


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. This just came in because I kept on having images of Yuna peeling a banana in my head. Woo that rhymes. Hahaha.

Read on…

The Break Up Game

The mind is quick to react. When Cagalli saw the new accessory hanging by Athrun's right arm. Her mind instantly jumped to million conclusions at breakneck speed.

When did he-

What sort of-

Where did he even-

All the wh questions clouded her mind. When Athrun came through the double doors bearing a new girl in hand.

Who is that woma-

She scrutinized the red-head walking with cautious grace and defined movement, magenta hair bouncing on her back on loose curls. Her mind snapped up in recognition. Oh. Not a woman after all, but a girl.

And still the wh's and h's questions still flooded her mind. More blatantly, in between the slight shock plastered in her face. She questioned to herself, under a low tone.

"How did he get over me so fast?"

What's there to get over her so fast, anyway? With what of the almost nonexistent relationship they had? The knowing smiles, the comforting gaze, subtle hints that they might have that relationship after all. And relying on those facts only made her stomach churn and her heart to twinge in that very vague and painful way again as she watched the couple make their way being greeted by random people and officials of some ranks all around the party.

A party was held in some region in Italy where grapes flourish in wide expanses of fields. Wineries and vineyards came into view every mile or so. But they're not here to pluck the sweetest grapes on those vines, not even for a vacation. As always business first, politicking never seemed to die out any time of the year and she is required to attend gatherings, put on the best dress, best manners and best of her wits to stay on top of the game, things surprisingly she can do to keep her country headstrong.

She busied herself, pretending to be engrossed on the half emptied wine glass on her hand, flicking her wrist, slight movements that stirred the dark crimson liquid before bringing the glass up to her nose. Fumes of aged wood barrels and crisp, tangy grapes wafted to her. Before she wasn't used to this kind of extravagance, settling into some nearly run down pub, ordering a bottle or two of beers, sometimes a whole case if she has good company and stare at the dessert stars till dawn. Good times really, good times.

Though she wanted to dwell more on that comforting nostalgia she needed to pull quickly out of it. And she recovered, enough time to put on a winning smile and stood, poised to give the girl a peck from cheek to cheek and finally for the man a quick hand shake.

She looked over her shoulder before sitting back on her chair.

Why did she still bother bringing a plus one?

"Good evening, Vice Chairman Zala… Miss Hawke."

Already the odd, out of place, high pitched tune of fake confidence reverberated on the walls of her head. Really, the political jungle isn't the right place for him. Maybe some other jungle. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered when are they going to install the monkey bars?

The man wore a tight smile and on his arm, "Good evening to you too, Representative Seiran," Meyrin Hawke chimes in with her sweet smile.

She cursed whoever planned for the seating arrangement. Both of Earth's and PLANT's leaders are gathered on one big circular table. Really, if some people were on their twisted minds again, they could easily plant a bomb in the middle of the table and blow off all the leaders of powerful nations to smithereens throwing the world in utter chaos again. But maybe she's just paranoid.

She stared at the printed letters on the chair across her.

Intended for Vice Chairman Athrun Zala of PLANT.

The grip on her wine glass tightens. She watched him pull a chair for his date and caught a flicker of smirk from his lips. She raised an eyebrow and tried to weigh him down with her stare. The eye contact only broke when his eyes scanned to the guy next to her and over to the girl that was now comfortably settled on the seat he offered.

A part of her heart shrunk as she watched his gesture. That used to be her. All of those. The one sitting on a chair beside him, the one smiling as her hand was tucked gently on an arm held out only for her. Clearly, she's not that girl now. She whisked him away. She's a strong, confident woman. She doesn't need to be in a man's arm to make her feel complete. She glanced Yuna beside her, especially not this man.

She sipped from her wine and tried to filter from the taste if Athrun felt the same way if he was on her position.

The others wasted no time and quickly asked Athrun why Chairman Joule wasn't able to attend the party instead?

Athrun looked at her expectantly. Perhaps, only the two of them from the table knew why.

"Councilwoman Joule is nearing her term in pregnancy, so she needs to be confined in the hospital," Cagalli supplied for them.

"The Chairman preferred to be with his wife when she gives birth to their son." Athrun continued.

They heard their company in the table exchange awareness to the fact. Even their dates beside them. So that gave them time to exchange knowing looks while the others are too busy to notice.

"Good for both Chairman and Councilwoman Joule," a plump lady that was frequented by media in the Earth Federation's HQ commented. "Send my best regards to them."

Athrun curtly nodded.

It's amazing how people seemed to connect them in strange ways. Like the first war. Kira and Lacus. Lacus was only supposed to be Athrun's fiancé and soon to be the new Mrs. Zala. Kira should only be Athrun's best friend. And Kira and Lacus met. The soon to be Mrs. Zala turned to be Mrs. Lacus Clyne-Yamato instead and Athrun's ex-fiancé became sister-in-laws with the fiery blonde island girl. The one who pointed a gun at him and the same who kissed him adrift in outerspace. It dawned on Athrun during the first war that she was Kira's sister. How dangerous is that, to have a crush on your bestfriend's sister. And even more dangerous once he started considering the idea of turning her his very own Mrs. Cagalli Yula Atha-Zala. But that thought went off during the second war. But here's Yzak and Shiho again serving as that connection. Yzak and Athrun, though the friendship term is a little overkill for both of them, they were at least good workmates in ZAFT. Shiho couldn't have a more perfect confidante than Cagalli, both having that smart gutted attitude, no one in politics shared the same steel of an iron fist they both have.

If it weren't for them, Cagalli and Athrun would never be on the same gatherings. Holiday reunions, Christmas, Thanksgiving and weddings, two weddings and possibly they might be waiting for the third one to be theirs. Not to mention, political parties like this one. Cagalli is sure as hell that Shiho had some other thought coming out from this and Yzak too, probably ordered Athrun away, and Athrun knew that behind that stern quality of Yzak's voice that he also wanted things to be patched up with Cagalli, like what the rest wanted.

Cagalli looked at Meyrin critically just as the entrée is being served, being well tended by Athrun. Athrun then scrutinized Yuna who's tactlessly sharing his opinion about a reform of some sort that he can't even quite hold of. She hated bringing a losing card on this game. But the other representatives were too busy, too old, too over taken by Yuna to be available.

She had to give Athrun this one. After she finished the main course, she excused herself, said that she need to use the bathroom. But truth is, she headed to the balcony she might need that Tuscan air to calm things down for her.

x

After Cagalli had left, Athrun found it hard to finish the dinner without her in front of him. For in the great minds of Coordinators, especially to Athrun's, he can shut off everyone else. Thinking that he's dining in this great hall alone with Cagalli, and Meyrin, Yuna and the others are just black backgrounds or buzz in the thin air between the two of them. But in her absence he forced his mind back to his date, now tugging his arm, pertaining to the crowd filling the dance floor. He smiled softly and offered his hand to dance.

The girl was delighted.

The pair made their way to the half filled dance floor. Cellos and violins started playing from the orchestra, gentle waves of melodies graced their ears. Their hands automatically linked together, feet trotted in sync with the music. Being lulled by the subtlety in the air it's all Athrun can't do not to think of many other times he danced with another pair of hands and two left feet. Athrun smiled at the thought.

How different was it? Standing even on high heeled shoes Meyrin only faired in height just below Athrun's shoulder. The dress she wore was elegant, there were a lot of beauties she surpassed. But if she were to be with him instead, standing together she would reach up until his nose, where he would be floored from the sweet smell of her blonde hair and just in one lean he could catch her fully on the lips. All the dresses she wore were simple, she was the beauty in itself. How can't he get over her.

Speak of the devil. A flicker of blonde hair moved in to the dance floor. The layer of folds of her tangerine dress swayed when she twirled to face her partner. She still wore that signature white sash that hung on her left shoulder as she raised her arm to adjust her position.

The unexpected happen. She snapped her head sharply towards him. Something told him that he was sure she definitely knew that he was looking to her. She raised her eyebrow and smirked triumphantly.

He had to bit back a laugh. Whether it's because of embarrassment of being caught or to her futile attempts at indirectly telling him she'd moved on, he has no idea.

He watched his ex talking to the guy, a little bit flirty than the usual weather talks and random comments about the government. Surely, she won't drop the sleeping pill on him, she's keen on making him jealous, so she will make herself likeable. She already is and the fact that she's putting extra effort, any guy won't be able to resist.

The prime minister's son, with that dark burgundy hair and emerald eyes of his [1] is already breaking his resolve. You can never miss the light shade over his cheeks and the gentle pull of her waist to bring her closer to his hold. You can see that he looked pleased for her company. Lucky guy to ask her for a dance.

Of course he noticed all these things, he's a guy as well. But looking at her ex. He used to do this with Cagalli. He used to be the one pulling her close to hear her soft giggles. Now, he can still do these things just not with her anymore. And she can still do those things just not with him anymore.

What difference does it make? When it made everything else different.

"Athrun?" Meyrin inquired worry creasing behind that light shade of make-up.

Athrun caressed her face longingly to reassure her while wishing it was someone else's face instead. His hand slid down to her hand and he held it tight, somewhat looking for comfort.

x

Cagalli caught Athrun's retreating form. If her heart wasn't in pieces a while ago, it is now. She saw how Athrun and Meyrin held hand in hand together as they made their way back to the VIP table.

Even if now, her hands are held on the warm clasp of her dance partner it won't provide the security Athrun gave. He was a stranger. While Athrun… Athrun…

"Princess?"

She looked up on those emerald orbs. Why else did she agree to dance with him? But still he wasn't Athrun. His emerald eyes only reminded her how deeply she wanted comfort. And no other man can give that, except for Athrun.

At the emcee's first word on the mic her hand slipped down on her sides. Her only response was the gentlest smile she could muster and she bowed, ever so graciously like a bird resting its wings on the ground after a long flight. It's the only gesture she could think of after being preoccupied with many other thoughts.

He must've been startled, amazed or surprised for he stayed frozen as seconds passed by. He recovered with a cough. "At least let me have the honor to take you back to your seat."

She nodded.

x

The last music faded in the air. Pairs swayed to their exits and they started to dwindle until the dance floor was empty. Everybody's attention is turned to the emcee adjusting his mic and going to the rest of the event's proceedings.

"You had good company." Yuna casually leaned back in his chair addressing to the newly deposited Head Representative beside him.

Cagalli kept her gaze trailed on the emcee, "Did I?" She absentmindedly replied.

Honestly, she didn't know. Conflicted with whose company he was pertaining in her mind. Him, the Prime Minister's son, even Athrun and Meyrin and everyone else she had entertained to talk to for more than five minutes.

"Yes." He said.

She meant that as a rhetorical question. But Yuna's terse reply combined with that know-at-all smug air floating around convinced her that he knows something and he's not telling until she speaks first.

Cagalli shrugged it off. She must be imagining things. Yuna knows something beyond the obvious and the ordinary? It really doesn't add up. But somehow it irate her that he's watching any chink of expression break through on her face. And she felt like waving a banana in front of him to distract his attention.

x

After all the speeches, recognitions and pleasantries in between, the emcee came down to the last part of the party. Every guest was escorted in an underground wine cellar given an old fashioned gas lamp and a wine glass in hand.

The wine keeper told them, a very proud, beardy Italian man, that they are free to taste all the marked wine barrels. And thus, he guided them inside.

The lamps that they held shone amidst the dark. It illuminated rows and rows of ageing wine barrels. The woodsy scent lingered on the air giving a rustic ambience. And with a pop, the first wine bottle was uncorked and every guest dipped their wine glasses to taste.

"I hope nobody gets caught for DUI tonight." Yuna mumbled looking at a couple of people trudging away with filled glasses to look up for more wines. He glanced at his side expecting an assent from his Head Representative but she was no longer there.

So to confirm his superior's action he searched for a certain red head and found that the Vice Chairman was still with her company.

He crooked his lips to an unflattering pout then gulped the rest of his wine.

x

The flickering light of a candle from the other row of barrels served as the only guidance to keep her glass aligned with the tap. She didn't have any lamp with her, she left it with her other pair, whom she ditched the moment the entered the cellar.

She flicked her tongue on her palate now lightly pricking from the wine's tang. She took a whiff and sipped again.

She must've been the first one to get to the most aged wine in the cellar, and must be the priciest of them too.

She poured another glass and took another swig liking the taste and the solidarity along with quick moments of total darkness as the light flickers to almost nothing and back to the soft shade of glowing embers again.

She decided to leave her spot before she drains the barrel to the last drop. She trudged towards the only source of light. She surmised that a more tastier wine could be there or they won't place a candle at that place.

She turned at the junction, her foot hanging midway to the ground expecting a melted wax of a candle as the only company.

Her hand tightened on the stem of her glass while her eyes are slightly bewildered on the dancing flame inside the glass lamp.

In her silence, she might have been gathering voice to break the first word but she was fixated on the lamp hooked at a jutted nail on a wooden post.

She shakily gulped her remaining wine all in one go wishing that it will get into her system fast and possibly fuel her next move.

Curse this place, curse all the wine that's been running like torrents in her throat for this stupor. All she could do is watched him acknowledge her presence. Or not really, behind all the lame excuses for coincidence he knew where he would find her.

He walked towards her, only the slightest sound came from his even footstep. He reached a hand for her glass. He needed a little bit of force to pry it from her and she let go. He raised her glass examining the rim until he found a pale tint of red against the transparency and he brings forth the glass on his lips and drank the remaining drop.

"Hn, you got a good taste." He said walking back in front of the barrel where he was previously and refilled both of their glasses.

"T-too expensive for my taste, if you asked me." Her mouth had gone dry that must be the reason of the stuttering. "But that doesn't mean I don't like it." She retrieved her glass and took a sip in front of him.

Athrun cocked his head amused. He watched her throat bobble up and down as she gulps liking the tone of her flesh against the incandescent light.

"I ditch him, you know. Made a quick run once I was inside the cellar." She was always the one to break the awkward atmosphere. She just can't stand him being inquisitively silent.

"I see…" He replied impassively.

She gave off a grunt. It annoyed her how he can easily manipulate her by squeezing her all of the details with him not giving much in return. "I hate playing this game." She murmured.

She was about to leave when he had asked. "What game?"

She looked at him. He was smirking for she had played exactly how he wanted.

"Your game."

"I'm not playing anything." He stirred his wine on circular motion.

Exasperated she turned her back before she can splash something right on his face. Damn you Zala!

"She went back at the ballroom. She told me she doesn't fancy wine tasting that much." He supplied the equivalent whereabouts. A genuine smile broke from his lips.

"I see…" Was all that she replied.

A few seconds ticked by and Athrun couldn't contain his chuckles anymore.

She was pissed right off. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't know if I should be talking to you like this."

"I don't know if we should be talking at all." She countered him on her high voice.

"I'm not the one side-sweeping topics in here." He said taunting her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Exactly how do you want to talk about these 'topics' anyway Athrun?"

"It doesn't really require talking Cagalli."

She didn't know what part of all this made her blood boil. But the fact that Athrun so effortlessly whisked it away it made her stomach tighten to knots.

"I know. It's not even worth our spit." She gritted her teeth bitterly.

"That's not what I meant. Talking…" he looked at her slyly. "Isn't really enough."

Athrun lifted the lid of the lamp and blew the light off.

Instantly the place dimmed. Why did this thing suddenly felt like a tryst, anyway? It's not like they were cheating on their dates.

To hell with Yuna, she doesn't care a squirt about him. But Meyrin! Oh poor girl. Stupid Athrun!

She felt his hand touch her waist, running on her contours snaking their way to her back until she was locked tightly in his arms. She let out a sour chuckle, all too familiar with the feeling of his face inches, centimeters, nearly dwindling into non-existent lengths between the two of them. Even in the darkness she knew what he was doing and what he's about to do, what with all the nights that they both shared. And she dearly wished, that this night won't turn into that.

"Damn you Zala. Since when did you start dating minors."

He played with her hair on her back twirling it around his finger. "Since I was done dating a tomboy."

She huffed inside the circumference of his arm trying to shake off the sparks tingling underneath her skin. "This doesn't indicate that you're done."

"There wasn't exactly an official closure for it." He busied himself burrowing on the crook of her neck.

She cupped Athrun's cheek extricating him from her. "I'll send you a memorandum of it. I'll make sure that I will have my signature affixed on it."

They both meet each other in the eye a visible grin forming from their faces. On the back of Athrun's mind he wondered when did his ex made herself too hard to resist.

She might have cracked Athrun's wall and in the mean time she was gaining the lead but he still wasn't defenseless. She will win over him. "Admit it Zala you can't live without me." She whispered to him smugly.

"Same to you." He slowly trailed his hand on her spine. How he loves it every time he hears her purr like that. He cupped her head, coaxing her as he close the gap.

"Nah-uh-uh…" She warned playfully. "That's not how we play the game?"

He didn't let go, although he was disgruntled to hear that from her. He only pressed her tightly to him. "Then why don't you tell me how we can play it right?"

She snorted and pushed him. "So you can play it better than me? I don't think so! Turn that back on!"

He twisted a knob in the lamp and a fire lit once again.

When the light regained. Cagalli was twirling her glass, a gesture that Athrun interpreted, so he refilled both of their glasses.

"It's too little." She complained eyeing on the amount.

"We don't want you to get drunk." He clinked his glass to hers.

"Cheers!" She exclaimed. "To moving on!"

Athrun bit back a laugh.

"Now let's go back. Before your girl friend finds out you're with me. Or she might kill me if she found out." Cagalli nodded towards the direction of the entrance.

"She's not capable of doing that. Much like your date not capable of holding a decent political debate." He walked passed her. "Come on, then."

"Urgh! Athrun." She waved her fist in the air. "Feel free to say anything to me. Just don't assume that Yuna and I-" that thought even gives her the creeps. "Look, if I'm going to look for a rebound guy I won't exactly show off with Yuna."

"So you opt to go with the Prime Minister's son instead?" He scoffed.

She was right about making him jealous on the move that she did on the dance floor. She felt happier that she bruised Athrun's ego even if it's just a scratch. "Oh you mean Teito? No, he reminds me so much about your eyes. If I go out with him that would be like a wet fish straight from the Amalfi coast being slap on my face!"

She glared at him. "Satisfied."

"Like a ton of weight off my back."

x

It was passed 1 in the morning when the guests piled outside waiting for their car to drive in. Athrun closed the door he held for Meyrin in the passenger seat before glancing to Cagalli decending up the stairs.

Cagalli automatically reaches for the hand that Teito offered while she lifts her dress to keep the trail of fabric from tripping her. Looking at him her eyes immediately searched for Athrun among the retreating figures.

She found him walking around to the driver's side of the car. He was already eying her. He must be thinking that it would take more than months to see each other again. So she would too.

She glanced along the passenger side right about as Meyrin was leaning her head on the window. She must be tired and Athrun would be taking her home, sleep beside her on the bed.

A piece of her plummeted in her stomach, it burns like acid.

She let Teito tow her to her car. She bid him goodnight and kissed both of his cheeks. That would be the last of that. She opened the back seat door for herself and settled in.

She found Yuna sitting crossed leg beside the other window his opened hand tucked under his chin. On her closer inspection he was eyeing a car passing the gate.

"Some night, huh?" He turned to her.

She didn't reply to him. She watched the same car disappear to the distance. How much do Yuna know?

"You know what's the best advice I give after a break up with a girl. To move on fast, stop thinking about me even though it's hard to." Yuna said solemnly.

Cagalli eyed Yuna disbelievingly. The fact that he's very serious about this comes out as a joke to her. What experience is he basing this to. "I feel bad for the girl that you've said that."

"So you should too, move on. I can always help you, you know?"

She needed to stifle a gasp after that. "No offense Yuna, but you're not exactly the epitome of the rebound guy I was thinking off."

"Idiot, I mean I'm going to give you advices on how can you win 'the break up game'." Yuna rolled his eyes.

Her jaw must be hanging ajar right now. How dare he do that! But she composed herself and straighten her sitting.

"I'm surprise that the media doesn't know about you and that Zala."

She rolled her eyes away from him a nerve popping beside her temple. "I'm also surprise that you can be so easily blunt about that Yuna."

"You're giving me the inside feel of our meeting room right now. When I'm about to say something and you're already so fast on rejecting it." Yuna uncrossed his legs and faced her. "Hear me out. Maybe, all you need is to get into another serious relationship. It's pretty easy finding another, what's hard is finding someone to love you back. And if you're having a hard time doing that, I'm pretty sure that that Zala is at the same state as well."

It felt like she just flinched from a reverie seeing another side of Yuna. "How many girl friends did you have again?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Many."

Cagalli cocked her head and reconsider. "Yuna… I might think about that."

"And maybe you can also promote me on a higher position?" Yuna suggested.

"No."

With that Yuna slumped back to the leather seat cussing profanities on love affairs.

END

XD I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was watching too many Italian travel shows. Or somewhere in between writing this I missed drinking red wine and eating chocolate mint cakes, in which are very hard to find, I don't know where to buy chocolate mint cakes.

Some parts just flew by my mind. I need to finish this.

And yeah it's obvious I watch 7 ghost. Damn I love Teito! 3

[1] I surmised that his hair is somewhere on the dark burgundy hue, so that's that.

Oh! Don't forget to review. And do forgive my countless grammar mistakes, misspelled words and failure on thought processing. In short be nice, it's Christmas. Tralalala-lala-la.


End file.
